El ojo de la serpiente
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Ultima reunion del ED antes de las vacaciones de Navidad, todos se despiden de Harry pero queda aun una persona en la sala de los menesteres que observa con su aire soñador el muerdago.


Al cabo de una hora, Harry les dijo que pararan.

- Lo estáis haciendo muy bien.- comento sonriente-. Cuando volvamos de las vacaciones, empezaremos a hacer cosas más serias; quizá el encantamiento _patronus_.

Hubo un murmullo de emoción y luego la sala empezó a quedarse vacía; los estudiantes se marchaban en grupos de dos y de tres, como de costumbre, y al salir por la puerta deseaban a Harry feliz Navidad. Éste, muy animado, ayudo a Ron y Hermione a recoger los cojines, que amontonaron en un rincón. Ron y Hermione se fueron antes que Harry, que se rezagó un poco porque Luna todavía no se había ido, y él suponía que por la postura de la joven estaría examinando alguna criatura oculta tras los espejos.

Hasta después de las fiesta, Harry, que tengas una feliz Navidad.- oyo el pelinegro tras él. Al darse la vuelta tuvo tiempo suficiente para ver a Cho y su amiga Marietta salir por la puerta de la sala de los menesteres, mientras la primera se despedía con la mano.

Harry la vio marchar con una extraña sensación. Como si no le importase que CHo no se hubiese despedido de una forma más personal. Volvió su atención de nuevo hacia la Ravenclaw que ahora estaba en el centro de la sala mirando, con esa mirada de soñadora perpetua, el muérdago que colgaba mágicamente del techo.

Harry se acerco a ella, interesado por la atención tan intensa que transmitía la rubia. Como si esa planta encerrase algo que solo ella fuera capaz de desentrañar. Eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba de Luna, lo fácilmente que era para ella aislarse del mundo y concentrarse en lo que quería, como hacia Hermione con sus libros, pero Luna no te tiraba un canario si la molestaba, te miraba con una sonrisa perpetua y te escuchaba con la misma curiosidad que había mostrado con lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Buscando Nargles?- pregunto Harry poniéndose a su lado y mirando el muérdago.

- Exactamente, pero parece que se han escondido. Se les da muy bien esconderse.- le respondió Luna.

- No lo sabía, uno siempre aprende cosas nuevas.- comento Harry.

- Así es.- dijo Luna mirándole por primera vez, Harry sintió como se le secaba la garganta, perdiéndose en esa mirada azul y gris, tan penetrante que sería capaz de amedrentar hasta el mismo Voldemort, esa imagen le hizo gracia a Harry que sonrió.

- ¿Sabes de donde viene la tradición de besarse bajo el muérdago?- le pregunto Harry en un intento de que no se le notase ese lapsus que había tenido y asi tener una escusa para desviar la mirada a la planta decorativa.

- No, pero tengo entendido que es bastante moderna.- contesto Luna.

- Yo la conozco, me la contaron hará unos años, ¿si quieres?

- Por supuesto- corto Luna a mitad de la frase, convoco dos cojines y se sentó en uno mientras le ofrecía a Harry el otro. Él lo cogió sonriendo y negando con la cabeza al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado.

- La tradición se remonta hasta el siglo XVII, ya ves que no es muy moderna, en aquella época se creía que poseía poderes mágicosque daban la vida y tenían la habilidad de traer la paz entre los enemigos. En Escandinavia, el muérdago era considerado una planta de paz, bajo la cual los enemigos podían declarar la tregua o un matrimonio que discutiera podría besarse y hacer las paces.

"En el siglo XVIII, besarse bajo el muérdago tomó un nuevo significado. Se creía que una joven bajo el muérdago no rechazaría ser besada, y que un beso apasionado podría significar el comienzo de un gran romance. Por el contrario, si una mujer no era besada mientras estaba bajo el muérdago, significaba que no se podría casar durante otro año. No hace falta decir, que la Navidad para las chicas jóvenes durante el siglo XVIII estaba tan llena de estrés como de alegría navideña."

"Después, tras cada beso bajo el muérdago, el hombre debía arrancar las bayas de la planta."

"De acuerdo con la costumbre, el muérdago no debía tocar el suelo desde que es cortado hasta el día de Candelaria, dos de febrero; a veces podía permanecer el resto del año para proteger la casa de los rayos o el fuego, hasta que fuera reemplazado la siguiente víspera de Navidad. La tradición se extendió en todo el mundo angloparlante, aunque es prácticamente desconocida en el resto de Europa."

"Esta costumbre tiene su origen en un mito nórdico relatado en la Edda poética compilada en el siglo XIII. En la mitología nórdica, Baldur comenzó a tener pesadillas, y su madre Frigga, diosa del amor y que sabía leer sus sueños, vio que su hijo iba a morir. Los dioses se reunieron y listaron las cosas que podían matar a Baldur. Frigga cogió la lista y fue a los nueve mundos para hacer jurar a todos los que estaban en la lista que no harían daño a su hijo. Todos excepto el muérdago, ya que Frigga no lo vio como algo."

"Loki buscó algo que matara a Baldur, pero al no encontrarlo, habló con la propia Frigga disfrazado de anciana. La atosigó hasta que confesó. Entonces huyó y cogió una rama de muérdago, con la que hizo una flecha."

"Debido a que Frigga había hecho prometer a todos que no dañarían a Baldur, este se creyó invulnerable y pidió a los dioses que le lanzaran todos los objetos dañinos que tuvieran, ya que no le harían nada. Entonces Loki dio la flecha a Höðr, el hermano ciego de Baldur, ayudándolo a disparar. Como era de esperar, la flecha mató a Baldur."

"Frigg, aún sabiendo que Baldur estaba condenado, intentó alterar su destino. Tras su muerte intentó rescatarlo del inframundo. En algunas versiones, a partir de entonces el muérdago se convirtió en sagrado ya que Frigg prometió que no se volvería a utilizar como un arma, besando a todos los que estuvieran bajo él. Además, sus lágrimas por la pérdida de su hija se convirtieron en las bayas blancas de la planta."

"El muérdago era considerado una planta mágica por los druidas, asociándolo, entre otras cosas, con la fertilidad ya que se comparaban sus bayas blancas con el semen. También se consideraba mágico porque permanecía verde todo el año, mientras que otras plantas morían en invierno, teniendo por costumbre llevarlos a sus casas durante el solsticio de invierno. "

"Aunque se conocen pocos detalles sobre ellos, se cree que formaba parte de la ceremonia del matrimonio pagano. Los anglosajones conectaron la planta a Freya, la diosa del amor y la fertilidad. También llevaron las plantas a sus casas. Además, tenían la costumbre de bajo él. A lo largo de los años, esta costumbre tomó muchas formas. En algunas partes de Europa, se consideró una promesa de boda, así como una predicción de un matrimonio feliz, probablemente uno lleno de bendiciones en forma de niños."

- Es una historia muy interesante, no tenía ni idea de que te interesase tanto la historia.- dijo Luna mirándole nuevamente, durante todo el relato había estado mirando la planta verde. Harry volvió a sentir esa presión en el pecho y el nudo en la garganta.

- Nadie puede permanecer despierto en las clases de Binns- bromeo Harry como pudo.- Nadie normal al menos.

- Yo puedo- comento Luna con un aire ausente.

- Pero tú eres extraordinaria.- dijo Harry sin pensar, Luna le miro con una expresión indescifrable.

- ¿De verdad crees que soy extraordinaria?- pregunto Luna acercándose un poco al pelinegro. En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de la poca distancia que los separaba.

- Lo creo sinceramente, eres una de las pocas personas de las que me enorgullezco de considerarlas mis amigas.- volvió a decir sin pensar. Luna tenía los ojos humedecidos y Harry se angustiaba por momentos, no sabía que había hecho mal pero Luna parecía a punto de llorar.

-¿Me consideras tu amiga?- pregunto en un murmullo que parecía más dirigido a ella misma que a él. Entonces se removió incomoda como si estuviera luchando contra sí misma. De pronto le miro fijamente con los ojos a punto de ponerse a llorar.- Me gustas mucho Harry.

Él no podía pensar. Su cerebro no acababa de asimilar esa frase. Un cosquilleo se extendía por todo su cuerpo, paralizándole los brazos, las piernas y por ultimo su ya colapsado cerebro.

Luna estaba demasiado cerca, y Harry veía las lágrimas que pendían de sus pestañas, pero ahora sabía que no eran de tristeza o dolor sino de pura felicidad. La misma que amenazaba con invadirle a él.

Media hora más tarde, Harry entró en la sala común y encontró a Hermione y a Ron en los mejores sitios junto a la chimenea; casi todos los demás se habían acostado. Hermione estaba escribiendo una carta larguísima; ya había llenado medio rollo de pergamino, que colgaba por el borde del sofá. Ron estaba tumbado sobre los muslos de su preciosa castaña mientras la contemplaba embelesado, absorto en mirar con fascinación la expresión de profunda concentración. A sus pies se encontraban sus deberes de transformaciones a medio terminar, muy posiblemente a la espera que Hermione terminase sus labores para pedirle consejo.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- pregunto Ron cuando Harry le golpeo los pies para poder sentarse en el sofá junto a sus amigos.

Harry no contesto. Estaba conmocionado. Por una parte quería contarles a sus amigos lo que acababa de suceder, pero por otra prefería llevarse ese secreto a la tumba.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry?- pregunto Hermione mirándolo con ojos escrutadores por encima del extremo de la pluma, haciendo que Ron se pusiese erguido ya no notaba las piernas. Esto no agrado mucho al pelirrojo pero obedeció y una vez erguido le paso la mano por detrás de la cintura atrayéndola para sí.

Harry se encogió de hombros con poco entusiasmo. La verdad era que no sabía si estaba bien o no.

¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Ron que giro el cuerpo ligeramente para verlo mejor- ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?

Harry no estaba seguro de por dónde empezar, y tampoco estaba seguro de que quisiera explicárselo. Cuando por fin decidió no decir nada, Hermione tomo las riendas de la situación.

- ¿Es Cho?- pregunto con seriedad- ¿Te ha abordado después de la reunión?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Eso pareció sorprender a sus amigos que le miraron aun más intensamente.

- ¿Entonces que te ha pasado?- pregunto Ron.

- Pues la única que quedaba en la reunión aparte de Cho y su amiga era… ¿Te ha pasado algo con Luna?

Harry asintió, aun sin poder creerse lo que había pasado y lo que le había pasado a él tras ello.

- ¿Y… que os ha pasado?- pregunto Ron con autentica curiosidad.

- Pues…- empezó a decir Harry con voz ronca; luego se aclaro la garganta y lo intento de nuevo- Pues…ella…

- ¡Vamos ni que os hubieseis besado!- exclamo Ron Al ver la expresión de Harry se quedo mudo

- ¿Os habéis besado?- inquirió Hermione bruscamente.

Ron soltó a Hermione tan deprisa que hizo que esta tirara el tintero y estuviera a punto de manchar la carta que estaba escribiendo. Ignorando por completo el desastre que había causado, miro con interés a Harry.

- Bueno, ¿qué?- dijo

Harry miro a Ron, que lo miraba a su vez entre risueño y curioso; luego dirigió la vista hacia Hermione, que tenía el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido, Harry no sabía si era por él o por el desastre que había organizado su novio, y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Increíble!

Ron se llevo las manos a la cabeza sin llegar a creérselo, y se puso a reír descontroladamente como un loco; unos estudiantes de segundo año de aspecto tímido que estaban más allá, junto a la ventana se sobresaltaron. Harry esbozo una sonrisa de mala al ver como Ron se levantaba del sillón y se abrazaba el vientre mientras se doblaba de la risa. Hermione por su parte, lanzo a Ron una mirada de profundo disgusto y siguió escribiendo su carta mientras con un movimiento de varita hacia desaparecer las manchas de tinta causadas por Ron.

- ¿Y qué?- Pregunto Ron por fin mirando a su amigo- ¿Cómo ha sido?

Harry reflexiono durante bastante tiempo sin saber que contestar, hasta que hallo la palabra perfecta.

- Perfecto- respondió sinceramente. Ron se quedo mudo, incluso Hermione miro a Harry con curiosidad.- Aunque ella estaba llorando.- añadió Harry recordándolo.

- ¡Ah!- dijo Ron, sin mucho ímpetu, aun no se había recobrado de lo que había dicho su amigo- ¿Ten malo eres besando?

- No lo sé- contesto Harry, que no se lo había planteado, e inmediatamente lo asalto la preocupación- Quizá sí.

- Claro que no- intervino Hermione

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto Ron, entrecerrando los ojos y mirando de hito en hito a su novia y a su mejor amigo con desconfianza.

-Porque no creo que Luna se ponga a llorar por esa insignificancia, no es esa clase de chica- respondió Hermione con tranquilidad, restándole importancia a la actitud celosa de Ron. Ya estaba acostumbrada.

- Y tú, Harry al verla llorar creíste que unos besos la animarían, ¿no?- pregunto Ron, y sonrió burlonamente.

- Ron- dijo Hermione con gravedad mientras le miraba -, eres el ser más insensible que jamás he tenido la desgracia de conocer. Aun no me explico como accedi a ser tu novia.

- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?- replico Ron, indignado- Y que yo recuerde tú accediste enseguida, es más te me lanzaste al cuello cuando te lo propuse.- Hermione se sonrojo hasta el extremo estaba entre furiosa, indignada y avergonzada.- En todo caso, ¿Por qué se puso a llorar?

- Creo que eran lágrimas de alegría. Al menos es mi deducción por lo que estábamos hablando y por lo que le dije.- contesto Harry que al recordar de nuevo la sensación de saborear los labios de Luna se le formo una sonrisa y cerró los ojos regodeándose en esa sensación tan maravillosa.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?- pregunto Hermione al ver como Ron hacia todos sus esfuerzos para no reírse de la expresión de Harry, la castaña se cayó que él ponía exactamente la misma cara cuando la besaba a ella.

- Pues… que era una persona extraordinaria. Y que estaba orgulloso de considerarla mi amiga.- contesto Harry sintiéndose mal por decir aquello como si esa conversación solo tuviera que pertenecerle a él y a Luna.

- Con razón estaba llorando de alegría, no creo que haya oído esas palabras muy a menudo si iban dirigidas a ella.- comento a Ron, que bajo la mirada ante la expresión severa de Hermione y Harry.- Yo lo que dijo es que la gente de Ravenclaw son unos estirados que no ven lo buena que puede ser Luna.- eso pareció amainar los ánimos de Harry y Hermione.

- Entonces, dime Harry ¿Te gusta Luna?- pregunto Hermione. El pelinegro la observo pensativo.

- Solo estoy seguro de una cosa Hermione- empezó Harry desviando la mirada y fijando sus ojos en el fuego- Aunque suene cruel, ya no siento nada por Cho.


End file.
